


Temptation Led

by snarkymonkey



Series: The Prince and the Warden [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dominant Legolas, M/M, bottom haldir, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/pseuds/snarkymonkey
Summary: Two years prior, Haldir of Lothlórien crossed paths with Legolas of Greenwood.  He has not forgotten this day.  Nor has his body.  So it is that he succumbs to his memories and seeks out Legolas of Greenwood once again, in the hopes of reliving that passionate day.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: The Prince and the Warden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Temptation Led

Haldir’s heart wedged itself in his throat as he padded down the breezy arbor hall toward the guest quarters. He jumped at every sound like a harried deer. None would believe him a Marchwarden in this state. His natural ease completely dashed by this endeavor. He was currently _not_ the sure and swift tracker, member of Lothlórien’s elite unit. No, in these cool stone and wood halls, he tripped and fumbled like a youngling.

He tucked himself into an alcove, holding a hand to his forehead. _What in Arda am I doing?_ He avoided looking down at his indecent state. He did _not_ take risks such as this. He did not scurry from doorway to doorway, in the vain hope of . . . of what, exactly? _This is foolish. Utterly foolish_. In his hiding spot, he glanced back, toward his talan. No one knew he did this, least of all his intended target. He could slip back before his shame was known.

But the memory of that day. That blasted day. He clasped the blanket against him, nerves taut as a bow string, mouth suddenly dry. Was he that undone by pleasures of the flesh? That lost in a memory two years past? He swallowed, recalling all too well that day in the forest. The damp soil against his knees. The heavy weight rocking against him. And the heated growls of the Greenwood prince in his ears.

The moan died in his throat but his blood sang with its effect. He took a steadying breath and stepped away from the alcove, moving quickly down the hall toward the last door of the royal quarters. The one reserved for family or revered guests. It was there that his haunting memory currently stayed. For a month, Legolas had been at Lothlórien. Haldir never learned the reason for his trip but he had seen him in the company of Lord Celeborn more than once.

Even so, he had done his best to avoid Legolas. He had hoped he could be courteous. Act as though he hadn’t been taken in that forest glade two years prior. Yet, every time he considered approaching Legolas, his strength left him and he found other tasks to occupy his time. He’d spent much of Legolas’ visit “scouting” and “hunting,” vainly hoping it would keep him away from the court until well after Legolas had returned to the east.

The Valar had other plans, apparently. Lord Celeborn had asked that he accompany the prince’s entourage out of Lothlórien the following morning. So, no matter his attempts, he would be forced into the company of his dearest obsession. And, not content to possibly embarrass himself once in front of the prince, now he traipsed through Lothlorien, naked but for a hastily snagged blanket.

_I deserve whatever the Valar have planned for me,_ he thought morosely, as he approached Legolas’ room. To his dismay, his hand shook as he raised it, proving how little control he now had around the prince. He may have been hiding from Legolas, but Legolas’ presence did little to hide from him. As though a beacon had been lit in his heart, he _knew_ where the prince was at nearly a moment’s notice. That alone had disturbed him. He’d never been so acutely aware of another beyond his brothers or his foster parents. Why would Legolas garner such attention from him?

_Because I am going mad without him_ , he thought morosely. His hand hovered over the finely engraved door and his heart quailed a moment. He could still turn away. Still pretend this farce had never loomed in his mind. But what if the chance remained? What if Legolas would _want_ him again? Was it worth the risk?

He took another breath, squaring his shoulders. The rap of his knuckles against the door boomed in his head and he twitched.

Silence. And then the door unlatched. Beyond its ornate edges, Legolas’ blue eyes peered out, momentarily going wide. He pushed the door open fully and reached out, snagging Haldir by the shoulder and pulling him into the room. The door locking shut echoed in Haldir’s head, almost drowning out the suffocating beat of his heart.

“My, my,” Legolas purred. His eyes raked across Haldir, the bright blue hot as fire. “What have we here?”

Momentarily stunned by the lack of rejection, Haldir at first said nothing. When Legolas’ eyes met his, he murmured, “Your highness.” He still clutched his blanket, glancing to and from the prince. He had rehearsed _something_ in his room. But what words he’d formed in privacy were dashed under the hungry leer. “I . . . I apologize for my state but . . .” he gasped at the warmth of Legolas’ hand against his wrist. He met Legolas’ eyes then and trembled anew, recognizing the same desire that still coursed through his blood. Swallowing, he released the blanket, letting it pool about his feet.

“A farewell gift? For me?” Legolas chuckled and ran his hand along Haldir’s arm, as though inspecting a prized stallion. He surprised Haldir and pulled him forward, nearly off his feet in order to embrace him. Haldir sighed in contentment at the warm, confining band of Legolas’ arms. 

He breathed in the scent of the prince, mouth watering. That trace had haunted him since the woods. Earth and rainwater. Burned into his senses. To have its source in his arms again left him giddy with want. Legolas’ hands meandered down his naked back, the sensation feather light and teasing. He squirmed, his prick filling when Legolas showed no signs of stopping.

Still holding Haldir, he scolded, “You have hidden yourself from me this entire time.” Blunt nails scraped, not unkindly, down Haldir’s sides. When Haldir tried to pull away, his grip tightened and he ducked his head to drop kisses against his neck. “You have slighted me,” he warned, tone still light.

For a moment, Haldir couldn’t breathe. While Legolas held him much like he had two years ago, Haldir was _still_ uncertain about how the night would end. But hearing the words from the prince, he began to wonder if perhaps he wasn’t the only one suffering since their tryst. Hesitant, he let his hands roam Legolas’ clothed back, the lithe muscle hard and warm under his caress.

He pressed closer, nuzzling Legolas neck. “I,” he whispered, “I didn’t know if you’d be pleased to see me.” He licked Legolas’ neck, overwhelmed by the prince’s reception. This was more than he had hoped for. Prayed for. _Dreamed of._ It nearly hurt to have the prince’s arms around him, his fingers all but dancing on his skin, his body _singing_ under the possessive touch. “Forgive me my assumptions.”

Legolas’ movements stilled. “Not pleased?” His voice dripped with a near physical heat. He pulled back and lifted Haldir’s chin, snaring his gaze. “My _dear_ Marchwarden; you craved me so totally you traversed Lothlórien in the dead of night, free of clothing.” He licked his lips, eyes narrow. “You war with my father’s wine in terms of intoxication.”

Startled by the comparison, Haldir focused on the prince. The blue eyes were dark as storms, burning with lust. He swallowed and disentangled himself entirely in order to kneel, the message unmistakable. To his surprise, however, Legolas stopped him and pulled him back upright.

“My prince,” Haldir protested. “I want to –”

“And that is why _I_ want to stop you,” Legolas mused. Instead, he gently guided Haldir around, chest now against the wall of the guest quarters. He propped his chin on Haldir’s shoulder and murmured, “I wasn’t able to enjoy you like I wished last time. I don’t intend to make the same mistake twice.” He nuzzled behind Haldir’s ear. “Though, to deny me your presence all this time?” He clucked his tongue and slid his hands along Haldir’s hips. “I believe I may need to punish you, Marchwarden.” He pressed a kiss to a shoulder. “Would you like that? Do you want me to punish you?”

Haldir groaned, cock full and needy. “I . . . thought . . . you might have forgotten me,” he whispered. He shivered under Legolas’ thrilling strokes. “That it was simply . . . a lark for you.” Fingers scraping the wall, Haldir squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering at Legolas’ firm hands. “But, I . . . I couldn’t stay away,” he admitted, the words dragged from his throat.

“Not a lark.” The prince’s tone was soft and warm. “A _claim._ ” Tongue and teeth worried his skin and Haldir moaned, pressing his cock against the wall to ease his building agony. The chuckle in his ear left his legs quaking. 

“No, I saw in you a treasure to pillage. I apologize for waiting these two years to reassert that claim.” Legolas mused in his ear, clearly pleased, as he shifted one hand in order to rest his thumb against Haldir’s arsehole. “Had I the chance, I would have returned much quicker.” True remorse colored his words. “But I lead my father’s guard now.” His tone lowered. “Even being here this past month is at my father’s behest.”

That explained why he was often in the company of Lord Celeborn. His passion tempering, Haldir stated quietly, “I am pleased that your father had you come then. I did not know when I might see you again.” He turned his head, cheek against the wall to eye Legolas, a half-smile on his lips.

Legolas blinked at him, clearly startled. But his confidence surged quickly and he grinned, pressing harder at Haldir’s arsehole. “Be that as it may, I do intend to discipline you for this delay.” He leaned in and nipped Haldir’s ear, lip curling at the yelp. “I have been here a month, Marchwarden, and you denied me my pleasures all this time? A poor host, tracker,” he growled. He laved his tongue along Haldir’s racing pulse before biting down, thumb pushing in at the same time. 

Haldir’s shout came out more a whine of blissful pain. He shivered at the resulting low laugh. This . . . this had _not_ been what he’d expected. Legolas’ hands burned like brands, nails sharp against Haldir’s skin. His neck stung yet he only wanted more. More of that bruising press. That savagery. He wanted the prince to leave his mark across his skin. It frightened him that he could want such passionate violence from the elf. But the fright only increased his ardor and his bollocks hung heavy, arse twitching around Legolas’ invading thumb.

“I do believe I will enjoy my retributions, Marchwarden.” Legolas soothed the bite with fleeting strokes of his tongue and lips. “Tell me. In the woods. Did you release yourself after I left?” He dug his fingers into Haldir’s hip, moving his thumb in and out in slow presses, his long fingers of that hand teasing the fevered skin behind his balls as he did. He worried Haldir’s ear in his teeth, murmuring, “You looked debauched. So well-used. I could have buried myself in you thrice more.”

His hand left Haldir’s hip and circled his throat, gentle but firm. “So? Did you? Or did you try to hide it? Did you stand before Celeborn, _aching_ for me?” His fingers tightened and Haldir’s breath burned. He pulled his thumb free and dropped his hand forward, grasping Haldir’s twitching cock. “Perhaps you imagined me mounting you in the throne room. Screaming your pleasures in front of your lord. _Begging_ me to finish you.”

Haldir whimpered, eyes squeezed tight and lip bitten as he struggled to keep his senses. _Oh, Valar._ He would not have been able to bear the humiliation of standing before his Ada, corrupted utterly by this willful woodland prince, aching from a lack of release. Under Legolas’ grip, he swallowed, eyes opening halfway. “I . . . I pleasured myself after you left,” he rasped. “I couldn’t . . . I still felt you inside me,” he admitted, face flaming hot. 

One hand firm on his throat, Legolas’ other arm moved around Haldir’s midsection and the elf jerked him back, Legolas’ leg easily sliding between Haldir’s thighs. While Legolas was still clothed, Haldir could feel the hard heat of the elf’s erection pulsing against his arse. 

“I would apologize,” Legolas hissed, “but your desperation was too beautiful to end.” He nipped Haldir’s jawline, tilting his head in order to latch his mouth more firmly on Haldir’s throat. 

In response, Haldir’s legs buckled and he cried out, broken at the continued pleasure. 

Legolas chuckled and drew his mouth away. “Ah, yes; like that. Sing for me, Marchwarden.” He crowded Haldir toward the wall, rocking against him slow but hard. “Shall we see what songs the great tracker knows?” He slid his hands along Haldir’s arms and pulled away to drop wet kisses along Haldir’s bared spine. “Perhaps we can teach him a new one, hm?” He bit the swell of Haldir’s arse cheek and chuckled again at Haldir’s jump. 

Panting, Haldir pressed his head against the cool wooden wall, unable to form proper words. While Legolas had been aggressive in the woods, this was something else entirely. The other elf knew _precisely_ what he wanted from Haldir and appeared intent on wringing it from him with screams of pleasure. It was what he had wished for but never expected. He’d come here, completely enthralled by his own memories, and half-expecting Legolas to rebuff him. It hadn’t been bravado that let him to arrive at the prince’s quarters in little more than a blanket; desperation. He _craved_ the prince like a sweet liquor. 

He whimpered again at the scrape of Legolas’ teeth across his rear. “Please,” he breathed.

Legolas stilled. “Please what?” he prodded in a dark voice. He rose again, once more holding Haldir to the wall. The pressure against his aching cock made him squirm but Legolas’ body proved the more immovable.

He was comfortably suffocated, pinned to the wall with his body screaming for release. “Please,” he begged, voice softer.

The other elf reached up and slid Haldir’s hair away from his back, pressing his mouth to the bared skin. “Please what?” he repeated. He scraped his teeth along Haldir’s shoulder. “Please touch me?” The bites moved south once again and increased in pressure. “Please stroke me?” Fingers followed, digging deeper each time. “Please _fuck_ me?”

He punctuated the last with a sharp clench of his jaw, teeth pressing almost painfully into Haldir’s hip. Between the words and the bites, it was too much. Haldir cried out as he came, his pleasure splattering against the wall, hips jerking weakly at the release. Shame began to bubble in his stomach until he felt the soft sweeps of Legolas’ lips against the bite.

Eyes unfocused, breath quickened, he looked down to find fevered blue staring up. Legolas sucked on the wound, keeping his gaze locked on Haldir’s.

“L-legolas,” he husked.

The elf pressed a final kiss to the mark and rose again. He once more bracketed Haldir, this time covering his hands to lace his fingers with Haldir’s. He nuzzled Haldir’s cheek and sighed. “I wasn’t able to see you when you spilled last time,” he mused. He squeezed Haldir’s fingers between his. “That I can bring you to climax with only a touch?” Legolas groaned, thrusting against Haldir’s backside. “You spoil me, Marchwarden.”

Unthinking, he murmured, “Haldir.”

“What?”

Haldir swallowed, wincing at his interruption. “I wasn’t . . . you always call me Marchwarden.”

Legolas’ chuckle was far warmer this time. “I know your name, Haldir. But you blush so comely when I call you _Marchwarden._ ” He kissed Haldir’s cheek, letting his tongue dart out as he did. “I quite doubt I can stop now.”

Surprised by the comment, he craned his neck to meet Legolas’ eyes. “Oh,” he breathed, unable to respond properly. 

“Like that,” Legolas murmured before capturing Haldir’s lips properly.

Haldir moaned into the kiss, turning in Legolas’ embrace to face the elven prince. Legolas clutched him close, sliding his tongue deep into Haldir’s mouth, lips curling at Haldir’s desperate whimpers. He pulled Haldir away from the wall and guided him toward the bed, fingers dancing and mouth wet and warm across his skin.

He yelped when Legolas flung him onto the bed, dazed at the recent onslaught. He looked up to see Legolas stripping his clothing, though clearly in no rush. As he shucked his pants, he took hold of his cock, stroking it once. The prince’s member, ruddy and thick, twitched eagerly between his legs. “Perhaps it was best you stayed away,” he began, watching Haldir through slitted eyes. “I may have taken you the moment I saw you. Ravaged you no matter the location.”

“I would have let you,” Haldir admitted, his face afire. Rather than laugh, Legolas’ eyes darkened further in greed. He ran his hands along Haldir’s thighs, coaxing them wide. Pressing his knees to the bed between them, he knelt over Haldir, palms flat by his head.

“You are mine, Marchwarden. Do you deny it?”

Haldir traced Legolas’ lips with a quivering hand. “No,” he whispered. “I am yours.”

The triumphant gleam in Legolas’ eyes sent a shiver racing down Haldir’s spine. “You will have no other but me?”

He reached down and grasped Legolas’ cock, biting his lip when the other elf groaned, his hips rocking against the loose grip. “None,” he breathed. He realized then he meant it. His soul cried out for Legolas. Any other body would be a poor substitute to the young prince. Not that he hadn’t considered it a time or two in his absence. Yet, it never progressed beyond a hesitant thought. As though his very spirit rejected the idea. He knew then that he would rather never touch another than to be without Legolas.

He brushed his mouth against Legolas’ before biting down on the soft bottom lip gently. “Please claim me again.”

“As though I could deny you,” Legolas growled, pinning Haldir to the bed with a savage kiss.

Haldir clutched Legolas to him, lifting his legs to wrap them around the prince’s waist. _Yes. Yes!_ Finally, he would feel the other elf thrusting into him as he did that day two years ago. That intimate connection that he’d been starved for all this time. He tangled his fingers in Legolas’ soft hair, holding the elf close as Legolas thrust slow and firm against him.

He was still sensitive from his recent orgasm and he squirmed and whined under the friction. He never knew it could hurt so exquisitely well. His body ached and trembled but he wanted it to continue. Wanted to keep feeling that shivering crest that threatened to fall. It would drive him mad but oh, he would thank the Valar for the chance. All too soon, Legolas pulled away, once more kneeling over Haldir.

Tapered fingers toyed with one nipple as he slid to his side, draped over Haldir, legs twined together. He propped up an elbow and rested his head on his hand as he continued his play. “How long can I do this, I wonder?”

Haldir laughed breathlessly. “What, torment me?”

Legolas hummed an affirmative as he slid his hand down, grasping Haldir tight. “I could tease you all night, I think. I wonder how many times I could make you spill.” He shifted as he tugged on Haldir’s cock, sucking on a pert nipple, nibbling the raised flesh. “Shall we try?” he mumbled into damp skin. “Shall I drive you mad?”

Haldir groaned and arched his back. “You already have!” He dropped his hands to the blankets, fingers tangling in the silken fabric. “I doubt very much I will survive if you continue this torture,” he pleaded.

Legolas’ hand left his groin and slid downward, probing his arse. “I will open you, like I did in the woods. Hear your cries. Feel your body tight around me.” He rose up again, crouched over Haldir, eyes black with lust. “You will _beg_ for it. _Scream._ ” He grinned, savage and frightening, but doing little to cool Haldir’s longing. “And I will swallow every word, every scream, for they are _mine_ , tracker.” He seized a harsh kiss, groaning into Haldir’s mouth. “ _You_ are mine.”

“Yes!” Haldir sobbed, desperate for Legolas to claim him. He attempted to pull Legolas back down but to his frustration, the other elf moved away entirely, leaving the bed and heading for a small chest. He propped himself up on his elbows and glowered. “What are you doing?”

Legolas squatted over the chest and glanced back, snickering. “Well, I suppose you _could_ take you unprepared.” He rummaged a bit before withdrawing a small glass vial. “But perhaps it best if we ease the way?” He dangled the item from his fingers as he sauntered back to Haldir.

Haldir’s face erupted. “Oh,” he murmured. He had been that lost in passion that he hadn’t even considered the pain? He shivered as Legolas crawled back over him, the vial held gently between his teeth. In his addled state, he doubted he would have even noticed. His prick was already stiff again and he squirmed atop the blankets.

For once, Legolas proved more charitable than devious. He pulled the cork free and spat it across the room. The scent of lissuin filled the room and Haldir chewed his bottom lip as he watched the thick oil dribbled out onto Legolas’ fingers. The prince leaned over him, pressing his forehead to Haldir’s as he reached between them, sliding a finger into Haldir.

He gasped and crooned, his eyes fastened to Legolas’ as the limber fingers stretched and soothed. He wanted to shut his eyes, the possession in Legolas’ almost too much to bear. Coupled with the growing pleasure of preparation, it nearly overwhelmed him. Yet, he was unable to look away. He mewled and bucked under patient fingers, all the while falling deeper into heady blue.

_He will end me,_ he thought, his mind shattering. _And I embrace my ruin._ When two fingers brushed deep within him, he threw back his head with a whining groan, breaking the intoxicating link between he and his lover. “Ah! Please!” He gripped Legolas’ shoulder with one hand, nails driving in as he squirreled his hand between them, desperate to stroke himself. 

An oil-slick hand snatched his wrist, pinning it to the bed. His body now empty, he shifted impatiently under Legolas. 

Mouth open, Legolas breathed heavy, eyes dilated. “I will make you come. Untouched like before.” His eyes rolled as his other hand disappeared between them and Haldir felt the blunt, hot head of Legolas’ cock at his entrance. 

Legolas groaned as he pressed in. He snagged Haldir’s other wrist, restraining it as well. His hips moved slow and sure, driving his cock deeper into Haldir, stretching skin and muscle in that most terrible of pleasures.

Haldir arched his back, pressing his heels into the bed, desperate for more. Wanting _all_ of Legolas. “Please!” he rasped. He clenched and squirmed, trying to coax Legolas faster but the prince remained steady and defiant, taking his time to fully seat himself within Haldir.

Once he had, he paused, shoulders trembling, blond hair hanging between them. “You still feel new,” he growled, voice thick with want. He lifted his head, dark eyes wild. He pushed Haldir’s thighs up, spreading him wider. “As though I never touched you that day.” He licked his lips, pulling out slow and steady, only to slam back, rocking them both.

Haldir screamed, throwing his head back. Were he wise, he’d keep his voice muffled or low but Legolas’ presence undid any decorum he once retained. If he was lucky, no one would realize it was _him_ that Legolas pleasured all night. At the very least, he could count on the court being discrete and politely ignoring it.

He yelped again when Legolas pushed his legs back, palms hard against the back of his thighs. From his elevated position, a wicked look of delight spread over the prince’s face. He worked his hips against Haldir, grinning when Haldir only repeated the sound.

Holding Haldir down, he pulled out slow again, pushing in even slower. “Shall we continue this all night?” he asked, voice rough. Sweat dripped from the elf’s brow but other than a flush face, he seemed none the worse for wear. “Shall I ride you through the night, Marchwarden?” he purred, leaning in to lick the tip of Haldir’s nose. 

Gulping air, Haldir moaned. “I warned you already . . . I will not survive your tortures.” He grappled for Legolas, only to fall back when the prince squeezed his thighs painfully. “Please, let me touch you.”

A single brow rose. “No, I think not.” He began to speed up his thrusts, still slow but rhythm steadily increasing. “ _I_ will touch you. I will touch you until you _scream_ for me.” He leaned over Haldir, pinning him almost painfully to the bed. “And you will _beg_ for more.”

Oh, Valar, he _would_. He would trade his life to feel this pleasure every night. As Legolas began to pump into him, Haldir’s mind spun, leaving him near delirious. He moaned and sobbed with each rocking thrust, his hands clenching atop the blankets. Legolas’ hands were bruising against his thighs and likely he would see their marks for a fortnight after. And every time he would glimpse them, he would tremble at the memory of Legolas pounding him into the bed. Driving him relentlessly toward dizzying pleasure.

His cock swelled rapidly, bouncing between he and Legolas, leaking fluid in pearly droplets that left them both glistening. His fingers twitched yet he did not take hold of himself. He could easily. Legolas would likely not stop him. But still. He refused, savoring the excruciating delight of hovering atop that crest of pain and pleasure.

But like all things, it could not last forever. He tipped atop that crest, his cock leaking more fluid, belly trembling. His eyes snapped open, and he panted, “L-legolas . . . p-please –“ he broke off with a sob when Legolas squeezed his thighs again.

“Spill for me, Marchwarden.” He leaned in and licked his way into Haldir’s slack mouth. “Come for me . . . _Haldir_.”

Haldir gripped the blankets, dragging the fabric up to muffle his screams of pleasure. It did little to hide the crack in his voice so he dropped his makeshift muzzle, wailing and arching his back. Greedy sounds fell from his lips as his body spasmed. His prick emptied itself even under Legolas’ continued thrusting, his fingers dug into Haldir’s skin. He whimpered, shivering when Legolas’ frenzy lessened, almost ceasing except for the slow rocking against his rear. 

Gasping, Haldir trembled under Legolas, his stomach sticky and arse throbbing pleasantly. It was then he realized that Legolas was still hard inside him. Somehow, the elf had yet to come whilst Haldir had spilled twice. He bit his lip and arched his back again, clenching down. He grinned when Legolas’ head snapped up, blue eyes narrowed. He made to do it again when the elf prince flipped them both, pulling Haldir astride his lap, still fully seated. 

His lover stroked his thighs and he whimpered, nerves afire and sparking violently. Dizzy now, he wondered how it was possible that Legolas could be deeper now. He bit his bottom lip, the pain sparking. “I . . . I ca-can’t,” he mewled, struggling to focus. Underneath him, Legolas rocked his hips, keeping his cock deep in Haldir with each minute thrust. He curled his fingers, scratching at Legolas’ bared chest. “ _Please,”_ he begged.

Legolas grinned, blond hair damp with sweat. His fingers squeezed Haldir’s thighs and he raised his eyebrows. “Please? Please, what?” He lifted up on his heels, making Haldir cry out in over-sensitized pleasure. “What could the great Marchwarden want of _me?”_

Haldir struggled to breathe, his arse full and his blood singing. Twice already he’d come yet his body still craved it. To be forever pinned on that knife’s-edge of ecstasy, might very well be his end. He pressed his hands to Legolas’ abdomen, groaning at the pressure of the swollen prick inside him. He had to wonder what more the elf had planned for him. Given the prince’s propensity toward deviousness, Haldir would be lucky to remain conscious this time.

Sweat dripped from his eyelashes as he opened his eyes. Legolas. Beautiful, possessive Legolas. Prince of the Great Greenwood. He swallowed, licking his lips. “ _Please,”_ he husked, “ _I need more, my prince.”_

That chuckle would _undo_ him. Legolas’ fingers danced along his burning skin. “Be my guest, Marchwarden.”

He blinked, confused. “Wh-what?”

“I have been kept very busy during my time here in Lórien,” Legolas began. He stretched his arms out, folding them behind his head. “Sleepless nights and all that. _And_ you _did_ cause me to exert myself quite steadily just now.”

Haldir frowned. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Legolas purred.

Haldir glared down at Legolas. He half-considered sliding off the arrogant elf and heading to his talan. Until Legolas shifted his hips _so slightly._

_“Bastard,”_ he groaned as he began to rock. Unsure, his tempo began rough and unbalanced. But soon, Legolas’ hands gripped his hips, guiding him. Once he settled into a rhythm, he mewled and moaned atop the other elf.

“There,” Legolas growled. “You sing so sweetly, Haldir.” He dug his nails into Haldir’s skin, drawing out a sharp cry. For as strong as his voice remained, Legolas’ face and chest were flush and he began to thrust upward, soon overtaking Haldir’s movements. He sat up, holding Haldir to his chest. 

Haldir clutched at Legolas, meeting each thrust as best as he was able, his voice cracked and strained as that crest surged anew. _Oh, Valar!_ Legolas’ thrusts grew more erratic and the elf swore in his ear, fingers bruising as he held onto Haldir.

“Would that I could take you every night,” Legolas hissed, punctuating the last with a harsh thrust. Biting kisses rained down on Haldir’s skin. “I would pin you to my bed,” he growled. “Leave you weak and begging.” His hips moved faster, wilder. “I am weak to you,” he groaned. “My temptation.”

Mouth open, dazed by the constant pleasure, Haldir crooned. “Come for me, my prince,” he whispered, biting down on Legolas’ shoulder.

The elf prince fisted his hand in Haldir’s hair, yanking him into a fierce kiss. He bit Haldir’s lip as he jerked violently, his seed filling Haldir at last. Haldir sobbed as he came a third time, his body weakened and twitching as his hips jerked in Legolas’ lap.

Heart buzzing in his ears, skin sparking, Haldir nuzzled against Legolas’ neck, smiling at the echoing pulse in his arse. The room was stifling now, filled with their sweat and pleasure. But Haldir could think of nothing more comforting in that moment.

Panting, Legolas pushed him back, stroking Haldir’s lip with shaking fingers. “Are you hurt?” he murmured. The passion remained but it had tempered now. Cooled to something far more manageable.

Haldir shook his head, weary now. “It would take more than a bite or two to fell me, Legolas.”

Legolas kissed him, softer now, tongue pressing against the bite. His slid his hands under Haldir’s buttocks, groaning as he pulled himself free. With a grunt, he fell back, taking Haldir with him. Exhausted, Haldir barely protested as Legolas maneuvered them atop the bed. 

Chuckling, the prince caught on hand and kissed the fingertips, one by one. “Have you learned your lesson?” he asked.

His body aching, skin tacky with sweat and seed, he burrowed against Legolas’ fiery skin. “Well taught,” he murmured. 

The prince’s body shook with mirth as he fumbled for blankets, drawing it over them both. Drowsy now, Haldir barely reacted at the fingers at his temple, stroking his damp skin. He would rest his eyes a moment and then slip away, back to his talan. But soft darkness stole him away quickly, under the guise of a warm, beating heart and now-familiar hands.

~~*~~

When Haldir awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find Legolas already dressed and wandering around the guest room. Which served to remind him of the day’s task and his rather important role within it. He sat up abruptly, eyes wide. “Oh, bloody hell,” he breathed. He was still naked. And still in Legolas’ room. 

He grunted at the tunic and breeches that struck his face. Confused, he stared at the items and then up into a grinning prince’s face.

“These are mine,” he stated. Indeed, they were. They weren’t any tracker’s clothing that Legolas had happened upon. They were a Marchwarden’s uniform. _Haldir’s_ exact uniform and weapon.

“Yes,” Legolas mused. He stood beside Haldir and ran his fingers through tousled hair, letting it fall gently down. “You sleep rather soundly after being so . . . well treated.” His grin grew feral at Haldir’s squirming. “I took the liberty of entering your talan before morning light. Thought perhaps Lord Celeborn would look a bit askance at one of his wardens performing his duties in the buff.”

“Thank you,” Haldir mumbled. He rose then, wincing at the twinge in his backside. And blushed harder at Legolas’ triumphant smirk. As he dressed, he glanced at Legolas, unnerved to have the prince focusing on him. “To Greenwood then?” he rasped, as he fastened his sword belt. Dressed in his uniform, under the other elf’s gaze, he felt as naked as ever. Legolas knew _every_ part of him now. No cloth or leather would hide that fact.

Embolden, he approached Legolas and touched his fingertips to the elf’s cheek. Without a word, he leaned in and kissed him, deep and slow. Reluctantly, he stepped back and held Legolas’ gaze. “When next you cross our borders, I will greet you properly.”

Legolas’ grin molded into a warm smile. “See that you do. Though,” he added, eyebrows rising, “I am not opposed to correcting any _slips_ in decorum.” He pinched Haldir’s chin between thumb and forefinger. “You take to my lessons _quite_ well.”

Haldir laughed ruefully. “I will bear that in mind.” His good humor lessened and he breathed deep. “Until then, I shall see you safely beyond our borders, Prince Legolas Thranduilion.”

Sober now, Legolas nodded once and gestured to the door. “My thanks, _Marchwarden_.”

Haldir didn’t hide the tremble of desire at the word, nor did he miss the triumphant chuckle. As he led Legolas from the guest quarters, Haldir knew, without a doubt, that for him, the Prince of Greenwood held a place in his heart that none would ever touch. And whilst he was not entirely certain of the prince’s feelings toward him, he found comfort knowing the depths of his own desire. 

His only wish to the Valar was that as the years rolled for them both, that Legolas would continue to keep some semblance of affection for him. _That_ pain he would not survive. Nor would he want to.

_Even if I am but a tool for his pleasure, it is a position I will take gladly._ At the stables, he glanced toward Legolas as the others mounted their horses. Haldir, as Marchwarden for Lord Celeborn, would see Legolas again, of that he was certain. In what capacity, however, remained unanswered. He did not know what the fates would allow he or Legolas. He only hoped that their fragile connection would remain whole, no matter the years dealt them. 

_So long as he will have me, I am his. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote a porno. This ranks up there with the filthiest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> Do enjoy. :D
> 
> [My Tumblr](www.snarkymonkeyprime.tumblr.com)


End file.
